mY mOOnLiGhT aNgEl
by moonlight-angel3
Summary: Two young souls met under moonlight ....
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~ Meteor 1: My Moonlight Angel ~~~~~~~~  
  
Laughters of joy could be heard from the playground as children run about.  
  
" Rui! " : a cheerful yet childish voice could be heard across the playground. It is Akira, a young boy with frizzy hair.  
  
Rui, an innocent and naive-looking boy hung his head low and walked off as if nobody calls him.  
  
" What's the matter with him? " : , Another boy with a much sensible tone questioned. It's Soujirou.  
  
Just then, a loud voice roared. A young girl had knocked into a boy with curly hair and it was Tsukasa, the richest boy in the country.  
  
" I...i...am..really..sorr..sorry.." the young girl apologise and starts weeping softly.  
  
" What? Just A sorry? What's your family name? i'm going to send you out of my sight forever! " , Tsukasa sneered, showing his showing his obnoxious grin.  
  
The young girl cried and sped off at high speed. Tsukasa was about to roar again when Soujirou and Akira caught hold of him. Tsukasa stared hard at both of them and signaled them to let go of their hands and he sat down under a shaded tree.  
  
*** Rui,who has just walked off, sat down on a bench which is a distance away from the crowd. His head was still hanging low when suddenly a hurried and out of breath voice was heard from the big patch of field.  
  
" Missy, where are you? Come out now, will you? it's Dinnertime! " , an old woman was searching high and low, most probably looking for someone.  
  
Just then, Rui found himself under a shadow. He lifted his head and saw a young girl smiling at him. " Hi, i'mTsukushi. what's your name? Why you alone here? Aren't you bored? See that old lady over there? hee.. that's my nanny..."  
  
Tsukushi kept blabbering on and on until she realised Rui's vision was all on the smiley kite she was holding on.  
  
" You like this, don't you? This is a smiley kite and i named it " My Moonlight Angel " You know why? " , Tsukushi asked.  
  
Rui showed no expression but only nodded gently to her question.  
  
Tsukushi smiled radiantly and carried on, " Because...I wish for it under a moonlight sky and there, i've got it on my birthday. Isn't that great? hee.."  
  
Rui was about to speak when Tsukushi hurriedly passed her smiley kite to Rui and ran towards the direction of her worried nanny.  
  
Rui turned his head and saw Tsukushi appily clinging onto her nanny, skipping and dancing around, until the dancing shadows faded.  
  
He looked down at the smiley kite and muttered under his breath, " My Moonlight Angel " 


	2. Meteor 2

~~~~~~~~ Meteor 2: Blue Crush ~~~~~~~~  
  
*** In Rui's house...  
  
" Young master?? Are you in the room?? It's lunch time now.", Rui's nanny knocked the door gently as she call Rui.  
  
Rui remained quiet and did not bother to answer his nanny, countless situations like this happened and his nanny understood what he meant if he remained quiet in his room.  
  
Rui gazed listlessly at the smiley kite as he thought of last evening's encounter withTsukushi. She definitely was a jovial girl, unlike him, always in a blue-monday mood.  
  
Minutes later, Rui's nanny called him again.  
  
Nanny : " Young master, a phone call from your friends, you wanna receive it? "  
  
" ummmph! ", Rui answered as he took up the phone beside him on a table.  
  
After he put off the phone, he got up slowly from the floor and walked out of his room. The chauffeur opened the car door and Rui stepped into the car.  
  
Rui gradually walked towards the F3 when he alight from the car.  
  
Soujirou: Hey Rui! We have some toys here, my mommy sent them here by express mail, straight from Switzerland.  
  
Akira: Ya, come over here quick!  
  
Tsukasa, who was sitting beside Soujirou, got up and pulled Rui over to his other side.  
  
Tsukasa: " Hey Rui! Those toys aren't as good as mine, come over to my house later and i will show you what are good quality stuffs ", he spoke in a conceited tone.  
  
Soujirou laughed : hahaha...good quality stuff? I bet there aren't any except for those educational toys that require the use of brain.  
  
Tsukasa knitted his eyebrow and stared hard at Soujirou, he hated people who laughed at him.He was to pick up a stick when a young girl came running to them.  
  
Tsukushi: Wow, these toys are fantastic! Can I have a look, please?  
  
Rui was startled to see Tsukushi again and he hung his head low shyly.  
  
The rest of the F3 began looking at glancing Tsukushi and was shocked to see someone who is willing to play with them. Soujirou and Akira was ecstatic to see such a fair girl playing with them.  
  
Tsukasa was shocked and was rather mesmerized by her natural beauty and he sat down with them playing with the toys that he had just despised.  
  
Akira giggles : Hey Tsukasa, I thought I just heard someone saying Soujirou's toys weren't of good quality. So, Why do I see an extra person here, huh? Hahaha.  
  
Tsukasa just muttered something under his breath as Tsukushi chuckled tenderly. Tsukasa's face was blushing in red when Rui just stood there, glancing at Tsukushi lovingly.  
  
~~~~~~~~ A big hello to all the readers out there! Well, here's my second chapter! Hope you like it! Please read and review and thanks! (=^-^=) 


	3. Meteor 3

~~~~~~~~ Meteor 3: Save The FIRST Dance ~~~~~~~~  
  
*** At the Domyouji's house...  
  
Butler: Young Master, will you please change into your tuxedo? Old Mr. Sarvinc is waiting for you at the dance studio.  
  
Tsukasa: Let him wait for all i care! That old man! I've had enough of him! Always asking for more!  
  
The butler responded in a misgiving tone: Ah...Nono.. Young Master...you can't do this..Madam would fire me if i don't make sure that you attend all the lessons. Please don't put me into a difficult position.  
  
Tsukasa ( in an arrogant tone ): So What? And YOU! Always using that old hag's name to force me.  
  
At that moment, the phone rang. The butler lurched forward to pick it up while Tsukasa sat there sulking.  
  
After which, the butler grins widely as he walk towards Tsukasa.  
  
Butler: Young Master, there'll be a special program for you and Old Mr. Sarvinc will not be your dance teacher with effect from today.  
  
Tsukasa jumped up and looked straight into the butler's eyes: Really? You are not fooling me, aren't you? Oh ya, you said there was a special program. What is it?  
  
The butler paused for a moment and looked sideways to avoid Tsukasa's vision.  
  
As the response was not quick enough, Tsukasa used his fist to hit the butler's stomach repeatedly.  
  
The butler groaned in pain and pleads for forgiveness: You..Young Master,There's someone Madam wants you to meet.  
  
Tsukasa slowly let go of his hands and was obsessed into deep thinking as to who is this special person.  
  
The Butler heaved a sign of relief but quickly get back to his butler's status when he saw a few chambermaids walking across.  
  
In half an hour's time, Tsukasa reached the dance studio. He stepped out of the car and followed a lady who was introduced to him as his new dance teacher.  
  
Tsukasa was brought into a spacious and a warmth atmosphere aroused him immediately. He caught sight of a young girl wearing a white dress, which was overlapped by her long,straight and silky hair.  
  
Unexpectedly, the young girl turns out to be Tsukushi. Tsukushi winked at Tsukasa and walked towards him.  
  
Tsukushi: Hi! We meet again. So, You are my dance partner.  
  
Tsukasa was still shocked by her sudden appearance and only replied with a "ya"  
  
Tsukushi continued to blabber: Hmm.the other 3 person called you "Tsukasa" Is that right? Can I call you that too? Hee..  
  
Tsukasa grinned and looked at the innocent smile of Tsukushi, to him, she definitely looks like an angel. He nodded his head and took out his right hand and the two little kids shake their hands, smiling.  
  
Just then, a melodious tune was played and Tsukasa took a bow before Tsukushi and Tsukushi took a graceful curtsey. Together, they danced to the flow of the music.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: Greetings! Thanks for your reviews and I hope to see more coming in. 


	4. Meteor 4

~~~~~~~~ Meteor 4: Valentine's Day Dance Competition ~~~~~~~~  
  
*** 12 years later ***  
  
The cafe at the University was bustling with excitement and joy. The F4 sat by the windows, sipping their tea as they chat. Just then, a girl came over and thus breaking their conversation.  
  
Girl 1: Hey Soujirou , are you free this saturday?  
  
Soujirou smiled at her and replied: I don't know until that day arrives. Why?  
  
Girl 2: Hi, I'm Laura's ( Girl 1 )friend, don't you know Valentine's Day is this saturday?  
  
Girl 1 chuckled : Yea, and there's this special dance competition coming on with attractive prizes! So, I was thinking whether you F4 ..would consider us as your dance partners?  
  
Girl 1 and 2 beamed with joy, hoping they would agree to their invitation. But, they left as soon Tsukasa stared daggers at them.  
  
Akira (disappointed): Awww...Tsukasa...Why did you do that? Those 2 girls were the No.100 and 101 that were frightened by your "powerful-high voltage electricity" eyes.  
  
Soujirou responded in an agreeing tone: Ya, Can you please stop letting off your "charm"? Rui, you agree with that?  
  
Nudged by Soujirou's elbow, Rui simple nod his head and turn towards the view outside the café, seeming to others that the view outside are much better.  
  
Tsukasa remained silent as he thought of the days spent with Tsukushi, the girl who left for France 12 years ago. And she left on a Valentine's Day. He looked deeply at Rui, his best friend whom was also sad upon hearing Valentine's Day. The Tsukushi they knew, was cheerful and jovial, although they spent only half a year together as playmates.  
  
Noticing Tsukasa and Rui's coolness, Soujirou and Akira both sigh.  
  
Tsukasa turned and looked oddly at his two friends : You two have nothing better to do?  
  
Soujirou replied sluggishly: Oh, nothing nothing.So, wanna go?  
  
Tsukasa: Where to?  
  
Akira: The dance competition of course, there will be many models and movie stars going too. It'll rock.  
  
All of a sudden, a huge crowd of people rushed across the f4, out of curiosity, Akira grabbed hold of a girl's arm and ask her: Hey, what are they rushing for?  
  
Girl (smiled cheerfully at him and replied): Oh, don't you know? The famous pianist, Todou Shizuka has arrived here and she's just outside. Such a rare chance to get to see such a stunning woman in our school. She is not only a beauty with brains and also a sporty athlete.  
  
Akira laughs as he tell the other F3 : hahaha.Todou Shizuka, rare beauty huh? She definitely is a tough girl. Hahaha  
  
Tsukasa grinned and asks him : Well, you got a problem with that?  
  
Akira turned and faced Tsukasa: Tsukasa, you know what? She's the first girl that ever rejected me, you know? Me! Akira!  
  
Tsukasa laughed and shook his head in an unbelievable reaction. He moved forward and whispered something to Akira's ears. Slowly, Akira's eyes became bigger , showing a sign of disbelief.  
  
Akira got up of his chair and asked Tsukasa to prove it, Tsukasa got up and replied confidently: Hahaha, that's too easy. Let's make a bet, if I can hug and kiss her in front of all of the people, you would have to go to the dance without talking to any of the girls. How's that?  
  
Akira looked hard at Tsukasa: Deal!  
  
~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: Harlow! Well, I guess many would be excited to know what's going on with the bet of Tsukasa and Akira. And also the sudden appearance of Shizuka Please Read And Review.thanks.. 


	5. Meteor 5

~~~~~~~~ Meteor 5: Can't Fight The Moonlight ~~~~~~~~  
  
***  
  
Just a few yards away from the cafe, a beautiful and mesmerizing girl got out of the car.  
  
Everyone stared at awe when they saw Shizuka's elegance. She definitely is the center of attraction, breathtakingly beautiful, she wore a light blue tank top, a short matching skirt and heels. Her long, auburn hair fell over her shoulders in silky, glowing waves, and her eyes sparkled. She smiled at everyone as she passed them.  
  
Tsukasa stood at the entrance of the café and stuffs his hands into his pockets, grinning assuredly at Akira.  
  
As Shizuka walked towards the café, she recognizes someone under the beam of sunlight. At that moment, Tsukasa open out his arms and welcomed Shizuka, they kiss by the cheeks. Akira, Soujirou and the rest of the people was stunned and many gasps could be heard from the crowd.  
  
Tsukasa greeted: Well, welcome back Shizuka.  
  
Shizuka: Tsukasa, You're a big boy now. No, I mean a man. Hahaha, so these are your friends?  
  
Akira looked at Shizuka and spoke: Well, We meet again, don't we?  
  
Shizuka thought for a moment and finally said: I remember you, Such a coincidence, you are a friend of Tsukasa?  
  
Tsukasa: Akira, you would have to accept it.  
  
Akira showed a sign of unhappiness but to accept his "punishment".  
  
*** In the café.  
  
Soujirou: Hey Tsukasa, how do you know that pianist?  
  
Tsukasa: You mean Shizuka? My sister and her were the best of friends. She's a really nice girl, always treating me better than that barbaric sister.  
  
Soujirou: Really? But she did look friendly, and here she comes.  
  
Shizuka walked towards them and Rui got up suddenly. Everyone thought he wants to go off early again but in their dismay, he actually pulls a chair over and invites Shizuka to have a seat.  
  
Shizuka looked at the quiet Rui and smiled brightly at him: Thanks.  
  
Tsukasa introduced the F3 to Shizuka: This is Soujirou, who is sitting beside me, and Akira beside Soujirou and Rui, who is sitting beside you.  
  
Rui turned and looked at Shizuka, his eyes seeming to tell you that he had greeted you in this silent way.  
  
Shizuka faced the rest and introduced herself: I'm Shizuka and I'm gonna be here for a week.  
  
Tsukasa: Why in such a hurry? Aren't you staying here for good?  
  
Shizuka replied apologetically: Well, the main reason I'm here is to perform a concert. So, I'll be going back to Vienna soon.  
  
Akira: You are one busy woman.  
  
Shizuka gleamed as she replied: You are Busy too, don't you? Dating girls?  
  
Akira rebuked: Ya, rejected by you once had made me realize that ..  
  
Soujirou: that what??  
  
Akira gazed at the curious look of Soujirou and continued: That.. I must thrive my best to date other girls.  
  
Shizuka laugh delicately as she swept her hair inwards. Rui found himself glancing at Shizuka and he realized Shizuka's laughter are much alike with Tsukushi.  
  
Shizuka noticed his weird gaze and bashfully asked : Is there anything on my face?  
  
Rui answered in his mild tone: No, nothing.  
  
At this moment, the phone rang.  
  
Shizuka picked up her phone and had a conversation.  
  
Rui paused and stared at Shizuka when he heard her said " Moonlight Valentine's Day "  
  
Shizuka hanged up her phone call and looked at Rui in daze, Rui asked her in a serious tone: Did you just say "moonlight"?  
  
Shizuka answered softly: Ya.  
  
Rui got up from his seat and left a sentence to them: Let me know the time.  
  
Shizuka and the F3 were overwhelmed by Rui's sudden change.  
  
Soujirou: Wow, that was fast and what had gone wrong about him?  
  
Tsukasa replied with a nod: He's always like that, perhaps he's interested in Shizuka and that's why he had decide to go to the dance afterall.  
  
Shizuka gaze at the scenery outside the windows as she ponders about Rui's reaction.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: Please read and review! Thanks for all your support! 


	6. Meteor 6

~~~~~~~~ Meteor 6: The Unblossom Rose ~~~~~~~~  
  
*** Late at night...  
  
After Shizuka had a shower, she laid on her bed as she thinks about the mystery person Rui. He seems to be so mysterious and indescribable feeling evoked.  
  
On the other hand, Rui sat down, thinking about Shizuka. He pondered: Why does her laughter seem so alike to Tsukushi? Why did I agree to go to the Dance, just because I heard the word "moonlight"?  
  
Rui walked towards the cupboard and took out the smiley kite. It's been 12 years and he's still keeping it. While holding on to it, he fell asleep, in deep slumber.  
  
*** The Next Day  
  
Tsukasa: Hey Shizuka, over here!  
  
Shizuka heard Tsukasa's voice and walk towards him, many whispers and gasps could be heard from the people. All of them had been wondering why Tsukasa is on good terms with the famous pianist, Shizuka.  
  
Shizuka (happily): Hi guys!  
  
Soujirou: Wow, you are in good mood, do you?  
  
Shizuka: Ya, absolutely. I've been invited to the MOONLIGHT Dance Competition which is tomorrow, to perform a Mozart piece. Shouldn't I be happy about it?  
  
Akira: Awww. I was thinking about asking you to be my date, seems now I had to go there without a date and no chatting.  
  
Tsukasa: Akira, I guess you must be feeling terrible for not able to talk to girls, right?  
  
Soujirou: HAHAHA.I guess the girls there will be waiting for me.  
  
Shizuka turned her head towards Rui, who had been sitting there silently: Rui, who's your date?  
  
Rui replied: Nobody.  
  
Shizuka seem rather surprised by his answer and kept quiet for a moment.  
  
Tsukasa: He seldom goes to parties like this, so I guess, he's there to watch.  
  
Shizuka: What about you, Tsukasa?  
  
Tsukasa raised his eyebrows and blushes, while Soujirou and Akira laugh, should be laughing over their heads.  
  
Tsukasa: Hey, What's there to laugh about? I don't need a dance partner.There will be plenty of girls flaunting their beauty and fighting for me. why should I worry?  
  
This time round, Soujirou and Akira laughed even louder.  
  
*** Shizuka: okay, sure, I'll be there early this Saturday.Bye.  
  
Shizuka finished her conversation and was walking towards the carpark when she heard a melodious tune being played. " It's a violin!", she happily exclaimed. As she walk, searching for the place where the violin is played. She is more interested to whom it is to play violin in the afternoon, it seems to be a sad piece. Finally, she saw him. Huh?Akira??  
  
Shizuka walked over to him and looked up to him as an admirable person : Wow, you know how to play the violin? That's fantastic.  
  
Akira giggles and replied: Hahaha.Shizuka , you think too highly of me. It wasn't me who is playing. It's this.  
  
Akira pointed to the CD player on the bench behind him.  
  
Shizuka: "Oh. looks like your image as a noble violinist is destroyed in my eyes." , she said jokingly.  
  
Akira: it's all right, but there's someone who definitely fits your image as a noble violinist.  
  
Shizuka: Really? Who is it then?  
  
Akira motioned his head to the direction where Rui was. He's standing in the middle of the garden, playing the violin. At once, the garden was filled with harmonious melody. Shizuka slowly closes her eyes as she feels the music flowing like a river in her mind.  
  
Shizuka moved forward when Shizuka stop playing.  
  
Shizuka: You are a great violinist.  
  
Rui: Thanks.  
  
Shizuka: Are you always so quiet?  
  
Rui replied coldly: What do you want me to say then?  
  
Shizuka replied casually: Well, I guess you are like a rose that never blossom in F4, but I truly believe sunshine will gradually make you blossom.  
  
Rui listened but made no comment.  
  
Despite his coldness to her, Shizuka still cheerfully sat down on the bench beside him.  
  
Shizuka: It's a wonderful afternoon, to have the nature sound and lovely music. Thanks.  
  
She left after saying as Ruiwatched her goes and silence filled the garden once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: Next Chapter will gonna be the Dance Competition. Stay Tune and comments for this chapter, please? Thanks. 


	7. Meteor 7

~~~~~~~~ Meteor 7: My Moonlight Valentine ~~~~~~~~  
  
***  
  
"Cheers!",the F4 called aloud as the wineglasses clang together.  
  
Soujirou said teasefully: Akira, Tonight's will be your best night ever.  
  
Akira: Ya, by using only my eye communication.  
  
Just then, a girl came over and broke their conversation.  
  
Girl 1: Hi, care to make me your dance partner tonight?  
  
Girl 1 invited Soujirou and sensing Tsukasa's anger, he quickly brings the girl to another place.  
  
Tsukasa: Why are there always girls asking us out? It's so irritating!  
  
Akira: Hahaha.Tsukasa, this shows that we are desirable.  
  
Tsukasa rolled his eyes and sips his wine.  
  
*** Reporter 1: In this dance competition tonight, there will be a special guest star, Miss Todou Shizuka, a famous pianist in Vienna. She is a musical lover and thus her appearance today would definitely be an eye opener to all. Well, there she comes. This is Aiko from MCS news.  
  
Reporter 2: Ok. sure..i'll move to the front and interview this special star.  
  
Twinkling of light flashes could be seen repeatedly from the moment Todou Shizuka stepped into the ballroom. Her expensive black dress shimmered under the lights, around her neck, she wore a thick strand of white crystal beads and had a matching bracelet around her wrist. The pair of dangling diamond earrings sparkled as she put on a radiant sweet smile.  
  
Reporter 3: Miss Todou , how long will you be staying here?  
  
Reporter 4: Will you be staying here for good? It was said that you majored in Dance & Music when you were studying in high school?  
  
Shizuka gradually replied: I will be leaving for Vienna after this weekend and it's true that I majored in Dance and Music in high school.  
  
Reporter 6: So, I guess we will be able to see you dancing later on, right?  
  
Reporter 7: Rumors had been spreading that you and the richest family's only son , Domyouji Tsukasa , are having a steady relationship. Is that true?  
  
Shizuka chuckled and explained: Oh, his sister and I are the best of friends. He's just like a brother to me. That's all.  
  
As Shizuka is busy handling with the reporters, The F4 arrived.  
  
Some reporters rushed over to Tsukasa and shoot questions even before he faced them.  
  
Reporter 3: Mr.Domyouji, rumors had been spreading that you are in love with the pianist Todou Shizuka, can't you explain about it? Are you two planning to get married? When will it be?  
  
Tsukasa was shocked by all the irrelevant news and walked off without answering. Rui, however was blocked by the reporters.  
  
Reporter 2: Mr.Hanazawa, rumors had also been spreading that you are involved in the love triangle of Todou Shizuka and Domyouji Tsukasa, can you please comment about it?  
  
Rui shoved the reporters aside and walked off silently.  
  
The F4 sat down by the bar, and was discussing about the reporters and the rumors.  
  
Soujirou: How did the news of you and Shizuka spread off?  
  
Akira: It's such a funny thing, You and Shizuka?? Hahaha, it would not be possible forever.  
  
Tsukasa was filled with rage as he termagant those reporters: Those nothing- better-to-do people, always asking such irrelevant questions. Can't they ask something about this dance competition?  
  
Soujirou laughed : If they have better things to do, they wouldn't be called REPORTERS, master.  
  
*** A voice is heard over the loudspeakers : Today's dance competition will be a little special from all other kinds. It will be held outside the ballroom, which is the patch of field outside and all the dance couples will be dancing under the moonlight sky. The judges today are ..,..,..,.. Last of all, I wish all of you a HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY. May the dance competition begin.  
  
A loud cheer could be heard and everyone rushes out of the ballroom to the outside.  
  
Just then, Tsukasa felt his hands being held by someone, a girl.  
  
Tsukasa turned to the girl, wanting to stop her but her force was simply too strong.  
  
Soujirou went out to the field with his dance partner and the ballroom was only left with a few others.  
  
Akira stood there, dispiritedly sitting beside Rui. A girl across the room saw him and smiled sweetly at him. Akira got up from his seat and went over to her.  
  
At that moment, Rui felt something light and soft on his shoulders. He turned back and saw Shizuka smiling at him. She said: May I ?  
  
Unwilling to reject Shizuka, Rui got up from his seat and holds her hands to the center of the ballroom. The music begun and they danced elegantly across the room.  
  
Under the moonlight's sky, many dance couples gathered around the field and were dancing to their hearts' content. Tsukasa faced the girl that pulled him here, he did not recognize her and there's a party eye mask on her face.  
  
The music turned from a fast motion song to a slow waltz, Tsukasa was surprised that he could blend and danced with this mystery person perfectly. Tsukasa noticed her smile, her hair .all so familiar. Even the smell on her, smell so sweet. As he neared her, he realizes she look absolutely beautiful in the moonlight and the wavering reflection off the water playing over the elegant white dress.  
  
In just a few moments, the song had changed into a pop music, many couples had been disqualified as they had been dancing dirty , and thus there's only left with a couple, which are Tsukasa and the mystery girl. Many of the people had been trying to figure out who the girl dancing with Tsukasa was. Her dance movements are so graceful. Tsukasa do not understand why he didn't reject this dance with this mystery girl, in fact, he was having fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: Well, how's it? I know it's a little cruel to stop this chapter here, but The mystery of the girl will be out next chapter and please Read and review Thank you! 


	8. meteor 8

~~~~~~~~ Meteor 8: Gone in 60 seconds ~~~~~~~~  
  
***  
  
The voice of the host came on the loudspeaker: And...The Champion is the Domyouji couple.  
  
Tsukasa looked closely at the mystery girl, expecting her to show her real identity. But, she did not and only smiled.  
  
The loudspeaker goes on again: Let's welcome Miss Todou Shizuka and Mr. Hanazawa Rui.  
  
The crowd clapped politely and all the reporters had a shock. Even the F3. They couldn't believe their eyes. Rui, the quiet one are now going to do a piano-violin duet with Shizuka. Shizuka and Rui bowed cordially to the crowd and went to their respective places.  
  
Rui gave a nod to Shizuka, to show that he is ready to begin. In a few seconds later, Shizuka's fingers flew gracefully over the keys and Rui's hands gently over the strings of the violin. They seemed to be bringing forth music and it flows from some better, brighter place on earth. When their duet was over, the crowd was in startled silence for a few seconds, then burst into thunderous applause.  
  
Tsukasa noticed the mystery girl humming the tune, he concluded that she might a music lover too. Rui and Shizuka went over to Tsukasa and Soujirou, at this moment, the mystery girl grabbed Rui's violin and ran off in the school's direction.  
  
Rui gave chase at once, leaving the rest in disbelief.  
  
*** Rui: You thief! Return it to me at once.  
  
But the mystery girl continued to run until she halted in front of an ice- cream stall.  
  
Rui noticed her movement, her footsteps were also as light as a feather. He walked towards her, only to find out that she bought 2 sticks of ice cream. Rui was shocked as to why did she stop after stealing his violin and now buying ice cream?  
  
The girl walked towards a bench and sat down without much hesitation.  
  
Rui finally got back to his senses and rushes over to the girl, who is happily eating her ice cream.  
  
Rui: Who are you?  
  
The girl removed her party eye mask and widened her eyes and had a confident smirk on her face.  
  
Rui pondered for a moment and made a guess: Is that you, Tsukushi?  
  
She tosses her hair to the back and hangs a mischievous grin on her petite face.  
  
Rui exclaimed with delight: Really? Makino Tsukushi, it's really you?  
  
Tsukushi finally spoke: Hahaha ..Hanazawa Rui .what took you so long to guess it's me? I'm your childhood playmate, you should recognize me the first moment you look at me.  
  
Rui: I wasn't so sure and .you've changed,Tsukushi.  
  
Tsukushi: Is it? I'm still the cheerful Tsukushi. You F4 had really grown- up but I can still recognize all of you at one glance.  
  
Rui: Oh, When did you come back?  
  
Tsukushi: I came back this afternoon and I got some people to find out if you guys are going so, I came to give you a surprise.  
  
Rui beamed with joy: Me? Tsukushi, but you just now danced with Tsukasa..  
  
Tsukushi: Oh, you mean the dance competition, I was just trying him out, to see if he dances that well anymore. But he's even better now. You forgot? I was his dance partner in the dance lessons.  
  
Rui: So, I suppose you'll be staying for good now or ..  
  
Tsukushi: I don't know but I'll be staying here for a time. So, what are you busying with? Studies?  
  
Rui: Ya, what about you?  
  
Tsukushi beamed : I majored in Dance in France and I'm now a ballet dancer.  
  
Rui: You?  
  
Tsukushi: Ya, that's why I had to put on the party eye mask just now in order not to let the reporters find out.  
  
Rui: You've become a famous dancer.  
  
Tsukushi: Well. it's not the fame I'm looking for, but for the fun and interest I get out of it. Let's not talk about this, you definitely play the violin well, why not you play for me now and I'll dance.  
  
Rui: Sure.  
  
And so, Tsukushi danced under the moonlight sky with Rui's violin accompaniment, they chat for the whole night long, it's been ages that they have had a long chat under the moonlight., on a Valentine's Day.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: Tsukushi's back! Well, this story will get exciting. So please read and review! Thank you! 


	9. Meteor 9

~~~~~~~~ Meteor 9: Over The Years ~~~~~~~~  
  
*** At a basketball court  
  
Tsukasa and Akira: Hey Soujirou, Stop dribbling with that ball.  
  
Soujirou: Why not?  
  
Tsukasa (irritated): It's not as if others don't know how well your ball skills are. From Basketball to Tennis to baseball to soccer to squash and...  
  
Soujirou laughing: Aha...I know I'm that great, please don't continue, I feeling so embarrassing.  
  
Tsukasa rolled his eyes in disgust while he continued: Hey, Where's Rui? He's seldom so late.  
  
Akira shrugs his shoulders and replied: I guess he couldn't get up from his sleep.  
  
Just then, a car screeched loudly and halted in front of the café. An elegant girl got down from a magnificent car. It's from a new series of sports car.  
  
The girl wore a pink blouse, which was tied up and pinned with the latest design of the diamond king's jewelry brooch. She wore a bright colored rose-like short skirt with pink heels. A pink handbag was hang over to her back.  
  
The F3 saw her and was interested to know who she was, many people crowd around the café entrance and whisperings could be heard. At that moment, Rui got down from the same car too and stood beside her. The girl had a sunglass on, watching the scenery with a grin.  
  
Rui whispered something to her and he seemed happy. The F3 was surprised as to how Rui will know someone like this girl. Akira immediately went over and welcomed the new girl, thinking she might go out with him on a date.  
  
Tsukasa and Soujirou strolled over to where Rui was too.  
  
Akira: Hi Rui! Care to introduce this pretty girl over here?  
  
(I believe everyone knows who the girl was right?)  
  
Tsukushi suppressed a smile and answered as she took off her sunglasses: Hi!  
  
Akira gasped as he realizes who the girl was. He showed a face of dismay and looked at the girl in front of him from head to toe: Tsukushi?! Wow, Wow, Wow, what a gorgeous lady!  
  
Tsukushi gave him a hug and delightedly replied: Ah..you are so clever!  
  
Tsukasa and Soujirou were both shocked as to seeing Tsukushi after all these years.  
  
Tsukushi looked at Soujirou and tease: Can't believe it's me?  
  
Soujirou walked over and gave her a hug: Of Course!  
  
Soujirou and Akira shoved away the crowd and led her to the tree where they always sat and chat, whilst Tsukasa and Rui followed closely behind. The crowd got the answer and the news of Tsukushi the F4 since young spread.  
  
Tsukushi sat at the grass as a smile curved at her lips.  
  
Tsukushi: it's nice to see all of you here.  
  
Soujirou: It's so unexpected. When did you come back?  
  
Tsukushi replied as she lay behind a tree: Yesterday afternoon.  
  
Akira:What? Yesterday afternoon and you came to find us today? We are childhood playmates, you know that?  
  
Tsukushi giggles: Actually, I saw all of you yesterday.  
  
Soujirou (confused) : When?  
  
Tsukushi : The dance.  
  
Akira and Soujirou are both confused.  
  
Rui: Tsukushi went.  
  
Soujirou exclaimed : But we didn't saw you.  
  
Tsukushi stood up suddenly and went over to Tsukasa as she grinned: Can I have a dance with you?  
  
Tsukasa was astonished, showing a sheer blush of pink on his face. He got up on his feet and put his hand on Tsukushi's waist while Tsukushi placed her hand gently on Tsukasa's shoulder.  
  
Tsukushi hummed the song that was played yesterday and dances across the field with Tsukasa. Tsukasa finally realized who the mystery girl was and smile. As they ended, Tsukasa went over to Soujirou and Akira : She's the one with the party eye mask.  
  
Soujirou: Hahaha.. Tsukushi, you did change a lot over the years.  
  
Tsukushi: Really? Rui said so too yesterday.  
  
Tsukasa narrowed his eyes to Rui, who is smiling.  
  
Tsukushi: Hey Rui, would you like to give me a tour around the school?  
  
Rui: Sure, but don't you want to meet the principle first?  
  
Tsukushi: Oh ya, that's right. Ok, see you guys around. Bye.  
  
Tsukushi waved goodbye to the F3 and left with Rui. Unknowingly, Tsukasa had been watching their every movement, he knew Tsukushi is the only person who he ever like.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: I hope you like my story. So please review! Thanks! 


	10. Meteor 10

~~~~~~~~ Meteor 10: Heartbroken ~~~~~~~~  
  
*** At the café  
  
Tsukushi: So Rui, have you got a girlfriend?  
  
Rui turned his head to one side and slowly sipped his drink, making no response.  
  
Tsukushi waited patiently and stretches out her hand to feel his heart.  
  
Tsukushi comically exclaimed: Well, you still have your heartbeat, so you are not a scarecrow then.  
  
Rui finally smile and look at Tsukushi: Tsukushi, I .erm .  
  
Tsukushi watched through her thick lashes: What is it? Is something wrong?  
  
Rui stuttered: No.I mean yes.er..  
  
Tsukushi: Huh?  
  
At that moment, Tsukasa walked over to the table where they were sitting.  
  
Rui: Tsukasa, why are you here?  
  
Tsukasa: That old Geneva is looking for you regarding your admission to the university of France.  
  
Tsukushi: Really? Rui, you are going overseas?  
  
Rui said nothing and got up and left Tsukushi alone with Tsukasa.  
  
Tsukasa: What were you two chatting about just now?  
  
Tsukushi chuckled and teases: You are a secret agent, are you?  
  
They two broke into laughter. Tsukasa observed closely at Tsukushi. Tsukushi saw his vision on her and quickly avoids his vision.  
  
Tsukasa quickly turned his head when he realizes the awkward situation.  
  
Tsukasa: I .erm .  
  
Tsukushi quickly got back to her usual cheerful self and replied: Tsukasa, how's your life now?  
  
Tsukasa: Not Too Bad.  
  
Tsukushi: I see, how's Rui then? I realized he's even more cheerful than before.  
  
Tsukasa shrugs his shoulders: Ya, he's better now. At least he doesn't cry as often like before.  
  
Tsukasa continued to ask: What about you? Your life in France?  
  
Tsukushi gradually replied: Great. But it's little lonely over there. I'm now a ballet dancer and I'll be holding my first dance concert here. Tsukasa beamed with surprise: Really? Well, you don't seem one when you were small. Always fighting with us over toy train and trucks.  
  
Tsukushi rebuked teasingly: You are poking fun of me, do you? Wait till you see my concert and you will get a shock.  
  
Tsukasa: Tsukushi, do you have a boyfriend in France?  
  
After this sentence was out, Tsukasa was blushing and turning his head away, not allowing others to see him blush.  
  
Tsukushi casually said: No, I don't  
  
Tsukasa's face radiates like a young kid: Oh.  
  
Tsukushi noticed it and laughed: The look you just had is so cute. Hahaha.  
  
Tsukasa continued to blush when some girls walked over to him.  
  
The girls walked over and pulled Tsukushi's collar and angrily shouted: Who are you to Tsukasa? Laughing and giggling with him.  
  
Tsukasa was raged with anger and got up to pull the girl aside. The girl was pushed to the ground as Tsukasa's force was too strong. Tsukasa quickly goes to Tsukushi and look at her.  
  
The girl got up immediately and pushed Tsukasa away from Tsukushi and a few other girls pull Tsukushi out of her chair and grab her towards the basketball court.  
  
Tsukasa quickly rushed over and followed.  
  
*** Tsukushi: Let me go! Who are you? What do you want?  
  
The girl stops and answered in a high-pitched tone, batting her long, thick lashes in the process: My name is Sakurako, the only daughter of the Sanjyo's family. I should be the one who is compatible with the Domyouji's only heir. I've checked you out. You are from the Makino family, right? Makino Tsukushi, the only daughter of the jewelry king. The childhood playmate of the F4 but you migrated to France at the age of 8, is that right?  
  
Tsukushi struggled out of the two other girls and stood up : Does that matters to me?  
  
Sakurako hangs an obnoxious smirk on her face and stretched out her hand, with her index finger pointing at Tsukushi: I want to challenge you!  
  
Tsukushi replied: What?  
  
Sakurako: That's right! I believe I can win you flat.  
  
Tsukushi knitted her eyebrow and said: What makes you so sure that I will take up your challenge?  
  
Sakurako snapped her fingers and one of the girls handed over a cell phone, she then pass the cell phone to Tsukushi, initiating her to pick up the phone call.  
  
Tsukushi: Hello?  
  
Voice 1: I'm sorry, Miss Makino, that I couldn't organize a dance concert for you. In the background, Tsukushi could hear some muffled voices, she knew well that someone had been compelling the person-in-charge.  
  
Tsukushi hangs up the phone and stood rooted to the ground, it had always been her dream to perform a dance concert. She couldn't bear to lose the chance.  
  
Sakurako arrogantly asked: Well?  
  
Tsukushi turned to Sakurako with a pair of serious eyes: Fine.  
  
By then, Tsukasa had finally reached the basketball court and rushed over to Sakurako: Who are you? How dare you touch my friend?  
  
Sakurako grins at him and replied: Hi, I'm Sakurako. You will realize that I will be the one you will ever like.  
  
Tsukasa sneered at her coldly and replied: NEVER!  
  
Tsukushi walked out of the court as tears formed in her eyes. Tsukasa rushed over to her and held her hand, pulling her to the tree.  
  
*** Rui hung his head low after meeting Mr. Geneva when he heard some girls gossiping.  
  
Girl 1: You know what, there will be a competition going on between Makino Tsukushi and Sanjyo Sakurako.  
  
Girl 2: Why?  
  
Girl 1: I'm not sure too, but it seems that Sanjyo Sakurako likes Domyouji Tsukasa a lot and that's how the fire started.  
  
After hearing all that, Rui rushes to search for Tsukushi but when he finally saw Tsukushi, his smile turned to a shock. Tsukushi was sobbing in the embrace of Tsukasa's arm. Rui felt a tingle of heartbreak and went off silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: Hi again! Thanks for all your reviews. But there's more to come. So please Read And Review Thank you! 


	11. Meteor 11

~~~~~~~~ Meteor 11: Because I'm THE girl ~~~~~~~~  
  
***  
  
Shizuka was walking out of the music room when she saw Rui walking aimlessly. She called over to him, but he didn't turn his head. Shizuka followed him closely behind without making a sound.  
  
Suddenly, Rui spoke: Shizuka, I know you are behind.  
  
Shizuka walked towards him, gently replying: Ya, I saw you just now but you didn't turn your head.  
  
Rui sat down on the grass and asked her a question: Do you believe in angels?  
  
Shizuka take a seat beside him and casually answered: I do.  
  
Rui looked up to the sky and said: Why?  
  
Shizuka tossed her head with great elegance and replied: There's this ancient saying in Vienna that says if a pair of lovers can fly a kite without having break the kite, it shows that they are meant to be and will be guided by a guardian angel.  
  
Rui glanced at her and inquired: Is this saying true or are you trying to console me?  
  
Shizuka remarked: Why should I console you?  
  
Rui looked at her in daze while Shizuka continued with a smile on her face: To love someone is a nice feeling, why should you be sad?  
  
Faking a smile, Rui asked: How do you know about her?  
  
Shizuka replied with an off-hand shrug: I could see, from your eyes. Are you sure you like her because you really do or because she's a girl - a friend who knows what you are thinking and you are comfortable with? Are you sure about your feelings?  
  
Rui shook his head and said: Ya, I'm not sure about my feelings, but there's always an indescribable feeling tugging at my heart whenever I see her.  
  
Shizuka rebuked: Is that love? To be true to yourself is your only way to open up your heart.  
  
Shizuka stood up and began walking away, allowing the tears that were welling finally spilled and ran down her cheeks. Almost intuitively, she sensed his gaze on her back. She realized she had fallen for him because he's -Hanazawa Rui.  
  
*** The air filled with a heavy silence, as the sound of the leaves swish in the ears of Tsukasa and Tsukushi.  
  
Tsukushi let go of her hands that was around Tsukasa's waist. She looked up at Tsukasa's grinning face and mouth a "Thank You" to him as her mouth was in total dryness. He glanced at her as she tried to rubbed sniffed again and rubbed her face with the back of both hands, dried her eyes carefully so she wouldn't smudge her makeup.  
  
*** Meanwhile, at the Sanjyo's house.  
  
Butler: Missy, there's a girl outside, eagerly waiting to see you. Shall I ask her to go?  
  
Sakurako: Let her in.  
  
Sakurako was lying on a deck chair beside the pool, soaking up the bright Saturday sunshine as her golden tan deepened.  
  
She sat up to rub suntan oil onto her shapely legs, then lay back down. A few minutes later, a loud noise interrupted her.  
  
Girl 1: Sakurako, there's a big news!  
  
Sakurako got up unwillingly and asked, rolling her eyes in disgust: What is it?  
  
Girl 1: I saw Makino and Domyouji embracing each other under a tree.  
  
Sakurako shrugged her shoulders: So?  
  
Girl 1: Don't you feel any anger? Or at least a little tingle of envy rising?  
  
Sakurako turned onto her stomach, rested her cheeks on her hands, replying: Nope.  
  
Girl 1 was shocked and quickly piped in: What? How could you not? Don't you like Domyouji a lot?  
  
Sakurako: So what? He's great, of course there will be a lot of girls around him, but I wouldn't flung myself to him. I want him to notice me and fall in love with me.  
  
Girl 1: Oh, I see. Sakurako, you are great!  
  
Sakurako: Can you help me check it out who will be entering the " MISS TEEN UNIVERSITY " ?  
  
Girl 1: Sure, but why?  
  
Sakurako: I've decided to change the competition between that girl, and me I want to enter the PAGEANT!  
  
Girl 1: What about her? Will she enter?  
  
Sakurako: She definitely will.  
  
Girl 1: But, what makes you so sure that Domyouji will like you if you win the title?  
  
Sakurako stared daggers at the girl, and the girl left after saying: Sorry, I will check it out for you by tonight.  
  
Sakurako smiled unwaveringly to herself and answered the question the girl asked: Because I'm THE girl for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: Hi, I've updated this chapter after a long long break. Although it's a little shorter than the last chapter, But I will get to the beauty pageant fast. So, I guess you must be anxious to know what will happen to Tsukushi. Who will win? Tell me your reviews!!!! 


	12. Meteor 12

~~~~~~~~ Meteor 12: Deceived ~~~~~~~~  
  
*** At the café.  
  
A group of girls with Sakurako walking in the front moved swiftly towards Tsukasa and the rest.  
  
Sakurako took a seat on the edge of the table, and sat swinging her slim, rose-colored legs and picked up a strawberry and pops it into her mouth casually.  
  
Tsukasa stared hard at her and was about to hit her with his fist when Soujirou stopped him.  
  
Soujirou replied: Tsukasa, how could you bear hitting such a pretty lady?  
  
Soujirou then continued to ask: Hi, I'm Soujirou. What's your name?  
  
Sakurako turned and faced Soujirou: Sakurako. Nice meeting you.  
  
Just then, a clear and gentle voice was heard.  
  
"Sakurako?", Shizuka called out.  
  
Everyone turned and was shocked. How did Sakurako know this girl?  
  
To everyone's amazement, Sakurako got down from the table and lurched forward to hug and receive Shizuka.  
  
Shizuka asked curiously: You know the F4?  
  
Sakurako smiled and grins at Shizuka: Just met.  
  
Shizuka was still confused when Tsukasa asked: Shizuka, you know this barbarian?  
  
Sakurako got mad and scolded: What? Me? A barbarian?  
  
Shizuka was all messed up: Am I missing something here?  
  
Sakurako grab Shizuka's arm like a child and replied: Well, it's nothing anyway. By the way, it's so nice to see you here, Senior Shizuka.  
  
Akira+Soujirou: Senior? She knows how to play a piano and 5 other musical instrument too?  
  
Shizuka smiled and explained: Oh no, We met in Vienna in a fencing competition.  
  
Tsukasa: I bet she lost, right?  
  
Shizuka was dumbfounded whereas Sakurako rebuked, showing her missy-hot- temper: I won the first runner-up position, ok?  
  
She pulled Shizuka over and exclaimed in joy: But, Senior Shizuka got the first position.  
  
Tsukushi finally said: Wow, that's fantastic.  
  
Shizuka replied humbly: Thanks, and hi, it's our first meeting right?  
  
Tsukushi nodded her head and gives her a sweet smile.  
  
Then, Sakurako turned to Tsukushi: Makino Tsukushi, I've decided to enter the beauty pageant " MISS TEEN UNIVERSITY", that will be our competition. Here's the entry form, fill it in and my girls will collect from you later.  
  
Tsukushi became stunned: What? Now I had to join this? What if I said no?  
  
Sakurako said with a flippant wave of one hand: Well, then you had to say BYE BYE to your concert. Consider it yourself.  
  
Then, She pulled Shizuka away and said: Come Senior Shizuka, I'll give you a treat. I've been feeling great.  
  
Tsukushi cupped her chin in one hand and sighed: It makes no choice but to enter for it.  
  
Rui who have been quiet the whole morning stood up and walked off in a hurry. Soujirou and Akira were shocked to see the quiet Rui again.  
  
Tsukasa knew something was not right and went after Rui.  
  
***  
  
Shizuka!", Rui called.  
  
Shizuka was surprised to see Rui calling her and smiled at him.  
  
Shizuka: What's up?  
  
Rui replied: You are right, I should be true to my feelings for Tsukushi.  
  
Shizuka asked, hiding her curiosity: So, what's your conclusion?  
  
By then, Tsukasa had reached the place where they were talking.  
  
Rui replied firmly and seriously: I..  
  
Shizuka glanced carefully at Rui, waiting for his answer, while Rui look straight into Shizuka's eyes and finally blurt out: I wasn't ready for a relationship.  
  
Shizuka and Tsukasa's was relieved but their heart rose after hearing this: But, I will try my best to make her believe in me and by then, the time will be ripe. Don't you think so, Shizuka?  
  
Shizuka's heart sank and all her tears and emotions could no longer be controlled and were left freely to engulf and flow down her cheeks. She turned away from Rui and ran off, no matter how loud Rui called her.  
  
Rui stood there, no knowing what had gone wrong. But he knew it could be related to him or Tsukushi.  
  
Behind the pillar, Tsukasa was shocked to see Rui's reaction. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He doesn't know what should he do. Tsukushi is his only love and she is the one Rui like too.  
  
***  
  
Girl 1: Sakurako, don't walk that fast, will you?  
  
Sakurako stopped and saw her sweating and panting profusely.  
  
Sakurako sneered at her: Oh my, you really need to build up your stamina to catch up with me. This is my normal speed.  
  
Girl 1(stammering): I.I.have high stamina too. But your speed is really fast.  
  
Sakurako smiles arrogantly: Well, you are right. I'm a sport athletic. Come on, I'll give you a treat and we'll go shopping after that.  
  
*** At the shopping center.  
  
Girl 1: Wow, look at this! It's so beautiful!  
  
Ying Zi shrugs her shoulders and replied: Buy it then.  
  
Girl 1: But..I could not afford it.  
  
Ying Zi: Charge it on my card then.  
  
Girl 1 jumped up in joy and rushed to Sakurako and thank her over and over again.  
  
Sakurako gave a bored sigh: Hmm..I'm tired I gonna go home.  
  
*** "Tsukushi, are you in there?" Mr. Makino called.  
  
Tsukushi replied dully: Ya, I'm here.  
  
Mr. Makino walked to the study room and saw Tsukushi's head lying on the table.  
  
Mr. Makino asked dearly: Is something bothering you, my dear?  
  
Tsukushi nodded her head silently.  
  
Mr. Makino smiled and continued: Really? I know you are bothered about your dance concert.  
  
Tsukushi widened her eyes in disbelief and replied: What? How do you know?  
  
Mr. Mu Ye replied: Of course I knew about it, but it's all settled now.  
  
Tsukushi eyes became even wider and turned to her father: Settled? No Problem at all?  
  
Mr. Makino replied in confusion: Ya, why?  
  
Tsukushi fell backward to the chair and stared up at the ceiling: Oh my god! I handed in the entry form. That girl deceives me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: Hi again, well I guess next chapter will be on the Beauty pageant. To know who will win the title, stay tuned. Please R&R!!!! 


End file.
